Breaking the Silence
by Crimson1
Summary: Today is the Day of Silence, a day for those silenced by oppression for being gay, bi, transgender, or an ally, to speak out by keeping quiet. Shuuichi is doing his part, and Yuki plans to have a little fun with that. Please R&R! This is my 40th fic!


Breaking theSilence

* * *

He was tired enough so that he felt those soft lips on his cheek long before realizing his companion had already gotten up and out of bed. To Yuki's complete—and not entirely unhappy—surprise, no screeching "Good morning, Yuki!" followed this playful and light pressure of lips, only silence. Contentedly, the novelist found this to be a rather pleasant way to greet the morning.

Of course, since he had not yet moved and was giving no signs that he would be rising any time soon, a rough jostling of his shoulders soon followed that gentle kiss, and he resigned to kill the boy anyway, purely out of spite.

"Go away." he grumbled, gripping the covers at his shoulders to pull them nearly all the way over his head. The unwanted force beside the bed was resolute, however, and shook him harder. "I'll get up when I want to, idiot!" Yuki yelled. "Don't you have to be at work?"

No chipper, too-perky-to-be-sane voice replied, though there was a nearly nonexistent sound that Yuki decided must have been a whimper the boy was trying to hold back. He reluctantly rolled over to look at his pink-haired lover and as always was met by the largest, most adorable blue eyes he had ever seen.

Damn it, why does the petite rock star have to be so damn cute!

"You don't have work today." Yuki stated in response to that pitiful pout, sounding as apathetic and monotone as possible. After all, why should he care what the boy does, unless it has something to do with what goes on in their bed.

Shuuichi nodded, hands held demurely behind his back.

Why wasn't the teen speaking? This was getting strange. "What's wrong with you? Sick or something?" Yuki asked in a biting an unconcerned tone.

Shuuichi shook his head.

"Have a fight with one of your band members?"

Again.

"Fired?"

Again.

"Something with your family?"

Again.

"Horny? Crazy? Drunk? Eat one too many strawberry pocky? What!"

Shuuichi blinked. It was obvious that Yuki was very upset, but the younger man didn't know how to fix things. Worrying his bottom lip, the boy shifted from foot to foot, trying to think of a way to explain to Yuki what was going on.

Unfortunately, the sight of Shuuichi chewing so adorably on his lip while looking so forlorn and doe eyed was making Yuki far too hot and bothered for so early in the morning. At least on a morning he was supposed to be angry and not giving in to cute, pouting, puppy-dog looks that made his heart swell with emotions he never remembered feeling, even as a child, and—damn it! If the boy didn't say something soon he was going to strangle him!

Or fuck him.

Possibly both.

Schuuichi was still nibbling that lip.

_Definitely_ both.

Then, just as Yuki was solidifying his plans to severely injure and bonk his bedmate, Shuuichi held up a finger, silently telling Yuki to wait for just one moment, before dashing out the bedroom door.

This was getting ridiculous, and annoying, and…where the hell did that idiot go?

Pushing the covers down to his waist, Yuki sprawled out on the bed, closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He was angry AND horny, which was a common enough combination when it came to the pink-haired singer, but he was also tired and not in the mood to deal with any of the boy's problems.

Then again, Shuuichi had been many things to him, but never silent before. Yuki opened his eyes. This could be serious. What if something was really wrong? What if Shuuichi was…dying or something? No, it couldn't be something so…so melodramatic as that. Besides, if that were the case, Shuuichi would be sobbing out some nonsense about how much he doesn't want to leave his darling Yuki, and how he wants to spend every waking moment with him until the end, and more maudlin crap like that.

But…if it wasn't death or any of the things Yuki had already mentioned, what could possibly have the power to rob the young man of his voice, something he not only profits from, but couldn't keep quiet for more than two seconds if his life depended on it?

Shuuichi finally came rushing back into the bedroom, carrying a pad of paper. Yuki barely even lifted his head to acknowledge the boy, though internally his curiosity was driving him insane.

Smiling broadly, Shuuichi presented what he had written on the pad to his lover. Yuki almost groaned, thinking it must be another one of the boy's horrible attempts at writing, but when he read what was actually written he felt the blood drain from his face.

Gomen, Yuki! I can't talk today. It's the Day of Silence. Sorry, I forgot to tell you about it yesterday. You probably don't know what the Day of Silence is since its more an American thing, but Hiro and I have been doing it for years. Ya see, we stay silent all day to protest how lesbians, gays, bisexuals, and allies are silenced by oppression and discrimination. Even before I knew I was gay, or that Hiro was bi, the two of us have thought this was a good cause. I mean, people should be able to love who they want, right? Just like I love you, Yuki.

When Yuki lifted his eyes from the paper, Shuuichi's big blues were shimmering at him, displaying all the love the boy had in so much abundance. The bastard in Yuki felt sick to his stomach, but the man…the young man who deep down loved the boy in front of him with just as much abandon…was touched by this difficult act.

Shuuichi was giving up speaking and singing for an entire day because he loved Yuki and wanted everyone around the world to be able to love their heart's desire in kind, without having to put up with prejudice. The boy really was too sweet for his own good.

With all his might, Yuki suppressed the smile that started to creep into his expression, instead managing to turn it into a leering smirk. "So…you can't speak all day, huh?" he asked, his tone littered with innuendo.

Shuuichi gulped. He knew that tone. Still, he nodded.

"Meaning…" the writer continued, placing the notebook on the nightstand, and reaching out to grab Shuuichi by the hips and pull him closer to the bed. "…no matter what I do to you today…you can't call out…not even a little…?"

Shuuichi's eyes widened into saucers. This was not good.

"So cute…when you look scared like that…" the blonde murmured, already pulling Shuuichi's pants and underwear down to fall past those narrow hips. He himself was still fully naked from the night before. "So cute…" he said again, trailing a hand down the boy's still bare chest--thank the heaven's he hadn't yet slipped on a shirt--making Shuuichi shiver in expectation. "…and yet…so sexy, too…"

Biting back a yelp as that trailing hand reached between his legs, Shuuichi clenched his eyes tight, silently wondering how in hell he was going to keep quiet while Yuki did his very best to break him of his vow.

Damn those perfect hands and how their perfect fingers moved.

"Not a word now…my little…fool…" Yuki whispered, egging the boy on with that unfair pet name. His hands moved in long strokes, one always attentive as the other feathered over the boy's hip grooves.

Shuuichi's knees were locking; he couldn't stand for much longer. Blessedly, Yuki took note of this and suddenly had the boy on the bed, pinned beneath him as his hands increased their maddening movements.

Shuuichi gasped, having to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. Blue eyes opened and glared at his attacker, meeting a lustful stare and large smirk. Yuki was clearly enjoying himself.

"What...?" the blonde teased, teasing just as eagerly with his hands as he spoke. "…something you want to say…something to get off your chest, Shuu-chan? Oh…so sorry…you CAN'T speak…can you…?"

In normal circumstances Shuuichi loved it when Yuki was playful, but this was downright mean, and Shuuichi…damn that felt good…Shuuchi refused to give…oh yeah, right there…give in, and…oh…oh…oh, who the hell cares!

The boy's pink head whipped up as he sprung forward to claim his lover's lips. If he was going to be tortured, he was going to have at least a little compensation. He wanted that mouth, that mouth that mercilessly worked him in so many wonderful ways. He wanted the taste, the release, and…in this case…the escape. If his mouth was occupied, he couldn't break his vow.

Yuki--damned incubus--pulled away after only a moment. "Nice try…Shuu-chan…" he taunted. "…but I'm going to get a scream out of you yet…"

Shuuichi started whimpering, releasing small little noises from the back of his throat, and looked challenging into those nearly gold-colored eyes boring back at him.

"Trying to say it doesn't matter if you make noise, so long as it's not a real word…?" the blonde guessed.

Shuuichi pulled his lips into a strained smile, still gasping and writhing under that touch.

"I know you too well." Yuki grinned evilly. "You ALWAYS call out my name...can't help it...and you will this time, too..."

Shuuichi tried not to look panicked. He wasn't panicking. He could do this.

Maybe.

Yuki's hands increased their pace, but just as suddenly, the blonde seemed to change his mind and pulled his hands away. Shuuichi breathed a sigh of relief, but then the real reason behind this turn of events presented itself. Yuki lowered his body, pressing into the small form beneath him, and began a series of pumps, grinding his body against Shuuichi's in deliciously slow motions. After all, as much pleasure as Yuki was already getting out of this, he still wanted to get off.

Shuuichi's gasps were coming more frequently and more breathy, the little whines at the back of his throat becoming almost a mantra for Yuki to continue to.

It was beautiful, watching the singer writhe like that beneath him, blue eyes closed now as the boy concentrated so hard on not speaking the blonde's name. It was one of the many reasons Yuki would always be on top, because being on top meant_ being _on top. He had the advantage of seeing everything--pink hair damp as it clung to a pale forehead, mouth parted in tiny little O's that were never voiced, smooth body glistening and arching upwards. He could never get enough of it.

"Say may name…Shuuichi…" Yuki whispered breathlessly against the side of the boy's neck, feeling him tremble at the sound of his name spoken correctly with nothing but honestly in it's telling. "…say it…"

"Uh…nnnngg…uuugh….ugh…ugh…"

If the Day of Silence was specific enough to include such erotic noises as that, Shuuichi would already have broken his vow. His voice rose and fell, soon becoming a constant stream of pleading notes that begged Yuki to finish him off…oh, God, Yuki, please!

Yuki distinctly felt the rhythm of Shuuichi's body beneath his increase, the boy grinding up against him in great need. But Yuki was much stronger than Shuuichi and used his own thrusting hips to steady Shuuichi out, maintaining a torturous pace that dragged on minute after minute, until neither knew how much time had passed.

Soon, Yuki was nearing the breaking point himself, but he knew just how he wanted this to play out. Both of them were in agony by now, brought so close to the edge though forever kept from it, so that he knew once he pushed them into that bright, finishing light, Shuuichi would have no choice but to scream, "YUKI!" for all to hear.

Allowing the briefest moment of tenderness, Yuki brushed a hand through Shuuichi's bangs, making those big blue eyes spring open at such a seemingly caring act. Their eyes met, and the look in Yuki's expression turned momentarily into one that spoke the words he so seldom could say…before his smirk returned, and he began thrusting so fast and brutal, loud moans were escaping his own lips as well.

"…oh…uh…oh, god…Shuu…"

"…nnnggg…uuuurrrr...ahhh…"

Faster, faster, more, he couldn't stand it, he had to reach release and it had to be now!

"Shuu!"

"Uh!"

And as they were both finally free, Yuki caught sight of his lover's mouth, forming around that unspoken name…Yuki…though it never was said to the open air.

In so many ways, the blonde had indeed won, but Shuuichi had still managed to keep his vow intact, even under such extreme circumstances.

The little moans and whines that now filtered out from Shuuichi's reddened lips were indignant sounding while at the same time triumphant. Yuki couldn't begrudge him of it, either; Shuuichi so seldom got the better of him…in a way that Shuuichi was aware of.

"Impressive…" Yuki breathed, dropping his forehead to meet his lover's in another rare moment of tenderness. Their eyes regarded one another exhaustedly, with very different but very real smiles playing on both their lips. "…I…suppose you…want some sort of…prize now, hmm?"

Shuuichi liked the sound of this, and nodded fervently.

Yuki huffed…but was resolute in his decision. "Next year…I'll do this Day of Silence thing with you…alright?"

Blue eyes once again widened three times their normal size.

"_If_ I haven't kicked you out or killed you by then." Yuki added.

But Shuuichi was already beaming.

"It's not like it'll be a chore not to talk to you for a day. And _you_ not being able to speak is an all out blessing."

Nope, not going to deter that smile. Shuuichi beamed on, regardless of the threats, insults, and downright mean comments hurled at him, and before long, the pair was curling together on the bed, deciding to ignore the sticky mess between their bodies, if only for a little while.

owari

A/N/fans self/ Phew! That was fun and naughty.

Today is the Day of Silence, minna, and your good friend, Crimson, is apart of it. I have not spoken a word all day in honor of those of us in the gay/bi/transgendered/ AND ally community, and have written this fic for you to enjoy. Last year I wrote a fic simply titled, Day of Silence, for the Fake fandom, and earlier added a chapter to that for this year, so please go read that as well, if you are interested. I plan to add to the Fake fic every year, but wanted to do something for Gravitation this year, too. This was my first Gravi fic so I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please join the fight against oppression and spread the word about the Day of Silence. We're all in this together. Love you all! And PLEASE REVIEW!

Crimson


End file.
